


It Takes A While

by kellipsis



Series: 12th Doctor's Adventure with Craig Ferguson [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Fake News RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellipsis/pseuds/kellipsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a little girl with an imaginary friend, am I? Ferguson tried to draw a conclusion. I just got a friend when I was a little girl. And one day, he turned out to be imaginary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A While

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jo Whitby's marvelous comic strips(http://dingproceed.tumblr.com/). Peter Capaldi as the Doctor. Craig Ferguson as the companion. I've just finished reading Ep 2.
> 
> Rated "Teen and up" because of the f word. Mr. Capaldi is not Malcolm Tucker, but he certainly swears. So does Ferguson.

　 _Daleks are gone. And now I am safe._ Craig Ferguson thought. _That's a good thing, isn't it?_ **And wait - my friend from a Glasgow boy band is the Doctor.**  
　There were ashes coming from the sky - it reminds him of the snow in "Christmas Invasion" He once asked the writer about it. _"But they look like snow!"_ He remembered the writer gave him a cunning slime _. "So as long as it looks pretty. You can make it rain aliens pieces? "_ It was a good laugh. He squeezed his eyes to locate the red scarf a few steps away. _Oh Peter. He thought. It's so happy to see you._ **AND TV IS REAL. YOU ARE THE DOCTOR.**  
　He was not sure what happened to Daleks - did the Doctor killed them? Or like every Dalek episode, some of them fled to build a new empire.  
　 **MY FUCKING FRIEND FORM A BOY BAND IS THE DOCTOR.**  
　He walked toward that red scarf. That's odd. He thought. _If that's a Doctor's standard costume, how could I never remembered him wearing it?_  
　"So..." Craig Ferguson, a Scottish talk show host who had just disappeared in front of American people, stopped behind his friend/savior, suddenly, not knowing how to start a conversation. "You are the Doctor?... The Doctor Doctor? The hero of that TV show?" He paused with a shiver: "Wait, all those memories when we were young. Are they all fake memories? You implanted me with made-up memories?! Wait I saw you in drag years ago and REALLY heavy makeups... Is that real or... And we watched Doctor Who together! Right after Saturday rehearsals! With beer and crisps! How is that even..."  
　He is now totally confused, not even knowing which part or parts of his life so far (Well, not that successful but still a good life.) are real, and how many of those memories are illusions. That happens a lot in the show. Sometimes you believed you are a real person but in fact you are a long-dead girl in a creepy computer, or you thought you had no parents, but you always had them after a second Big Bang.  
　 _I'm not a little girl with an imaginary friend, am I?_ Ferguson tried to draw a conclusion. _I just got a friend when I was a little girl. And one day, he turned out to be imaginary._  
　His friend turned around, gazed at him with a subtle amusement, as he was satisfied about his reaction, and enjoying himself. Ferguson got have to admit that was really...Doctor-y. Yeah, that old craze like to see his companion getting astonished. Well, who doesn't?  
　"And Amy Pond...Amy Pond! Does she really exist?!" Ferguson continued, almost shouting at Doctor's face. "But I personally met Karen Gillian for God's sake!" He noticed his friend frowned. He stopped immediately. No one want to upset the Doctor.  
　"One at a time, Craig. Rule one, one question for one day." The Doctor waved his screwdriver in the air, making the squeaky sound. That sounds a lot like TV.  
　"I thought rule one was ’The Doctor lies’. Clearly you are not written by Steven Fat. " It's not a stunt, he is not Ashton Kutcher'd. He saw real Daleks. It's all real.  
　"So it's a multi-universe thing? Or the stories are urban myth?"  
　"Am I special? Seriously? Like some human form of an alien or something? Or there's a crack in my studio? "  
　"...Do I need to wear a short skirt or a bikini for teenage rating?"  
　 _Come on, you have to admit, that was a good one, for late night nerds._

　"Yes." The Doctor answered.  
　"Yes...to...I have to wear a skirt?"  
　"Yes to your first question about whether I am the Doctor Doctor." Capaldi, the swearing actor, gave a shrug. "I'll answer the second one tomorrow. The best thing about a time machine is that you can...you can f**king recite it, can't you?"  
　"Yeah, still be able to back home for tea! Or dinner?...I’m not sure..." Long-time Whovian is almost cheering for the obvious invitation. "Just... don't land a year later. I don't want to be Rose! And you’ll get slapped by my daughter."  
　"Well, that depends, I'll be where I was needed."  
　"Yes, from season 6 episode 4 ‘The Doctor's Wife’, written by Neil Gaiman." A piece of Haggis, I mean cake. "You should travel more with Whovians. It saves time. No need to explain what is a TARDI..." The "s" was still at the tip of his tongue. And he was chocked by pure amaze.  
　The Blue Box materialized in front of them. Ferguson stepped into the prop one more than once. But this time, it was not a stunt. She was so...blue! And so...alive.  
The Doctor snapped, the Blue Box made a clatter, like they, both of them, always do.  
　Impatiently, the Doctor winked to his friend from a boy band, suggesting his friend to give some comment.  
　"It's... bigger on the inside!" When Ferguson stepped into the console room, he decided to follow the script. “The season 7 new decoration looks better than on TV.” Jenna Coleman monked about his season 5 decorated little TARDIS on the show. Now he can strike back.  
　"You see? That's the problem. "The Doctor, who was doing some wibley-wobbly-timey -wimey-stuff on the deck, sighed, " Whovians know too much - Time saving, indeed, and convenient, but sometimes it just ruins the f**king surprise."  
　"And you're still going to take me with you, will you? I mean, you won't wash my brain with some sentimental Murray Gold music and throw me back to studio? At least one travel? Please..."  
　"Oh of course one day I'll throw you back. It takes a while, you know." He pushed some bottoms, waved some levers, and a door shifted open. "Your room is ready. Don't take girls home, and..." The Doctor hadn't finish, while the new companion rushed into the corridor like a hurricane. "...And don't uses nails or stickers on the..."  
　"For God's sake, my bedroom is bigger than my studio!" There's absolute joy in his tone, like they always do.  
　The Doctor smiled, with a frown, God knows how he did it.  
　"It's time." He murmured to his old girl. "Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Ms. Whitby would portray Peter Capaldi's Doctor. (But I'm sure I'm going to love it.) That's why I'll make Ferguson do the talking.  
> Plus, the setting confused me a little bit - Doctor Who is a tv show in this universe. And Capaldi still the actor for 12th? Playing himself? That would be too complicated for me... So I'll keep it simple: Matt Smith still plays the 11th Doctor, not leaving for a while - Meaning: when the 12th travels with Ferguson, tv stories are still about 11th.
> 
> Can't wait to read Ms. Whitby's Ep3. :3


End file.
